


Comort in the Rain

by ChibiEarth



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEarth/pseuds/ChibiEarth
Summary: Rain normally did not bother Timothy McGee but a phone call reminds him why it can be comforting and hurtful at times as well. Written for the Religion Challenge at NFA back in 2012.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Comfort in the Rain  
> Author: ChibiEarth  
> Challenge: Religion Challenge  
> Character(s): Timothy McGee, Leory Jethro Gibbs  
> Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family  
> Rating: PG13  
> Warnings: OC Character Death and Season Nine Spoilers
> 
> This was originally posted over at NFA and FF.net back in 2012 and I wanted to post some of my finished works here. Feedback is welcome and accepted, despite the age of the writing. 
> 
> Original Author's Note: My actual first entry for a challenge on NFA and my first oneshot I will post up ever. I hope you enjoy and of course, constructive criticism is accepted!

x-x-x

" _They are blessed who grieve, for God will comfort them." Matthew 5:4_

"Rain is pouring down on the DC Metropolitan area for the third day in a row. Be prepared to have some streets flooded, so take care as you start-"

_Click!_

There was no need to keep listening to the horrid meteorologist. Especially when Timothy McGee knew he had to get ready to leave for work. Shuffling past his book cases, the young man walked into his bathroom and turned on the light.

Tim was greeted with pale face with dark circles under his eyes. To his annoyance, the dark circles had remained there for the past few days.

Normally Tim looked so sleepy because of his job at NCIS. The criminals never seemed to stop for five minutes to allow the team to get some proper rest. What made the cases worse was that there was serial killer targeting young Naval mothers while their husbands were deployed to the Middle East – leaving young children without a mother.

Gibbs had grown drove the team restlessly as they looked for evidence and any clues to find the man who was responsible for such horrific crimes. Finally, after a spree killing spanning five days and with four victims, they had managed to capture the suspect and get him detained.

The man would not be getting out of the federal prison system anytime soon.

Fortunately for the team, Gibbs had decided to give them the weekend off. The team needed the rest, of course. McGee vaguely remembered getting any sleep the past five days, let alone knowing how he got home safely that Friday night when the rain started to pour.

Now on this Monday morning, it was still raining.

Tim had hoped this weekend would have given him some much needed rest and downtime from the stress of his job.

A look in the mirror showed that the young man looked worse this morning than he did on Friday night. His publisher had been rushing him to finish his manuscript for his book, he had not gotten very muh sleep.

Summer was upon DC and the city was hot and humid. Normally Tim liked the rain but he did not want it to rain so closely after the week the MCRT team had. Especially after a long weekend as well.

Brushing his teeth and making one last glance in the mirror to check and see if his hair was combed, Tim turned off the light and headed off to work.

'Ha, who knows? I might actually have time to get breakfast this morning,' the young man smiled slightly as he drove on the watery roads to the Naval Yard.

_Ring!_

Well, so much for breakfast. McGee reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his iPhone. Normally, when Tim looked at Caller ID and was rather surprised to see 'Dad' appearing in phone's screen. Tim resisted the urge to bite down on his tongue in anger.

John and Timothy McGee did not have a good relationship. Tim had tried calling his father shortly after the case with Penny but his dad had not responded well to Tim suddenly picking up the phone and calling him after seven years.

"So why are you calling now?" McGee asked his phone as if expecting it to answer the call. Ignoring the call, the young man drove to the Navy Yard pondering different questions. Though he had wanted to try and repair the relationship between him and his father, Tim was not crazy enough to try and answer the phone while he was driving to work in this weather.

As he parked, Tim unbuckled and sighed. Well, he was back at work again. Hopefully he could try to call his father back.

Grabbing his cell phone, he proceeded to enter the passcode to unlock the cell phone but the date quickly caught his attention.

June 15th.

A gulp and the loss of words. The feeling of a stone placing itself in Tim's stomach made the young man keep staring at the date. Tears started to creep their way into his eyes. The rain continued to patter on his car and the thunder roared loudly.

But, it all seemed to be ignored.

He had not even realized it that it was June 15th. A day he would rather forget. Eight years ago his mother had passed away on this day. He remembered it clearly now because his mother had been killed in a car accident in the very same weather that was pouring on Washington DC.

How could he have forgotten that his beloved mother had passed away on eight years ago today? Tears were now falling from his green eyes and blurred his vision.

His mother had passed away right before he had left to FLETC. She had been trying to get John McGee a gift for Father's Day and to celebrate Tim getting into FLETC for NCIS. She had been overjoyed and she knew how much her son had wanted to work for NCIS.

Her husband, disagreed, with Tim's decision and it had caused strain on their relationship. Yet, Tim remembered his mother had ventured out in the rain to get Tim's gift for his dad that approaching Father's Day.

Then the news came while Tim was at home, preparing lunch for the family (especially since Sarah had not cleaned her room, she was supposed to be cleaning her room)…

* * *

" _Hello?"_

" _Yes, is this Timothy McGee?"_

_How odd. He did not recognize this number._

" _Yes, that's me."_

" _Yes, Mr. McGee, my name is Officer Shields with the Maryland State Police. There has been an accident involving Kim McGee…"_

* * *

Tim shivered at the unpleasant memory and wiped at his eyes. That was when he found out his mother had been killed in an accident coming back home…from picking up the Father's Day gift that he had asked her to pick up.

From there, Tim remembered his father had grown angry and bitter, finding out that it was Tim's gift his beloved wife had went to pick up. John McGee had blamed his son for his wife's death. All for a "worthless and waste of space" gift as he told his children.

Sarah had taken their mother's death hard. Tim had turned to his grandmother once again like he did when he was a young child for comfort.

Knock! Knock!

McGee jumped at looked at his window on the driver's side. To his shock, Gibbs stood outside the vehicle, soaked in the rain.

Why was his boss just staring at him?

"McGee, unlock the doors. I'm drenched," Gibbs stated loudly.

McGee quickly nodded and unlocked the door, as his boss walked around the passenger side of the car and got in.

Gibbs had been concerned when he just arrived and saw his young agent just sitting in his car, staring at his phone as if were an enemy. He had also seen the tears. What was going on? He had never seen Timothy McGee cry before…not like this.

Gibbs watched McGee and did not say anything. He was studying his agent's body language. I

But Tim did not seem to acknowledge Gibbs there. He had placed the phone down and seemed lost slightly…

* * *

_It had been difficult for the past few months. Trying to make it through FLETC and now try to comfort his sister. Now he talked with his grandmother about his father and that horrible rainy day…_

" _Tim, think of it rain this way. Angels normally pour down their tears to make us feel sad so we can be comforted by God's comfort. At least, that is what your mother always told me after your grandfather passed away," Penny replied._

_In that moment, a weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders about his mother. His father may hate him and he may be nervous about trying to continue with to go through with FLETC and be apart of the NCIS agency…_

_His mother was crying for him to find comfort?_

* * *

"Tim?" Gibbs asked, bringing the young man out of his memory.

McGee tore his eyes off the rain and onto his boss, "S-Sorry boss. I was remembering something…"

Gibbs raised a curious eyebrow, "Oh, about what?"

Tim wiped his eyes, "Well, nothing. We don't have time I guess we should go inside before Tony or Ziva..." The agent moved to open his doors when Gibbs grabbed his hand.

"McGee. We're here 45 minutes earlier than normal…we've got the time…"

Tim sent a teary smile at Gibbs and moved his eyes to watch the rain, "Do you believe angels let their tears down when it rains so we can be comforted by God?"

x-x-x


End file.
